


Intense Training

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco does a brilliant job in Auror training.





	Intense Training

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** The always delightful and very helpful [](http://cormallen.livejournal.com/profile)[**cormallen**](http://cormallen.livejournal.com/)  
 **A/N:** Written **(at long last)** for [](http://dragonlionlady.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragonlionlady**](http://dragonlionlady.livejournal.com/). Takes place the day after [The Boots](http://se-fics.livejournal.com/14928.html) (a Snupin fic of mine), but this piece stands alone.  


* * *

  
  
  
“Bloody Hell!” Harry swore under his breath.  
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
Harry stared at Ron, surprised that he would even ask such a thing. He jerked his head in Draco’s direction.   
  
“Look at what he’s wearing.”   
  
“Er…what? We don’t have a dress code here.”  
  
“Ron, I don’t believe you. Look at him! They’re worse than the pair he had on yesterday!”  
  
“Pardon me, Mr. Potter, is there something you’d like to share with your fellow trainees?”   
  
“No Sir,” Harry pursed his lips in annoyance.  
  
“Mr. Potter, you look a bit bleary eyed this morning. Had a rough night, did you?” Mr. Hawthorne, the Ministry Auror instructor, eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
“Not at all, I was asleep before ten.” While technically true, Harry decided to leave it at that. He thought it best to omit the fact that he had drunk half a bottle of Old Ogden’s Firewhiskey and had passed out on Remus’ sofa.  
  
“You are all at a critical point in your training,” Mr. Hawthorne addressed the rest of the class, “a good night sleep is imperative. You need to be rested and alert at all times. This is not a game, ladies and gentlemen.”   
  
Harry’s cheeks were burning. He felt Draco staring at him and without looking, knew he had that smug smirk pasted on his pointy face.  
  
“Sir?” Draco spoke up in his usual brown-nosing tone. “I’d be happy to partner with Potter today. I stayed after hours yesterday and studied the new training field. I think it would benefit Potter to have a partner who’s…more aware.”  
  
“That’s cold, Malfoy!” Seamus Finnegan snapped. “Parkinson attacked Ron from behind last week, that wasn’t his fault.”  
  
Harry and Ron both began to give Draco a piece of their minds when Mr. Hawthorne clapped his hands loudly.   
  
“Enough!” he shouted. “Mr. Potter, you _will_ partner with Mr. Malfoy today. I think that’s an excellent idea. You, Mr. Weasley, will partner with Miss Parkinson. And I will not hear another word on the matter.”  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks of great annoyance, but both kept quiet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Potter, what are you so uptight about?” Draco drawled as they entered the simulated woods.  
  
“I am not uptight. The only thing that’s tight is your jeans.”  
  
Draco looked at Harry curiously for a moment, then laughed knowingly. He ran his hands over his hips, looking over his shoulder at his arse.   
  
“They’re smashing, aren’t they?”   
  
With a roll of his eyes and a ‘pfft’ sound, Harry trudged onward, his lit wand held out before him.   
  
"Potter, you're so obvious. It's quite funny actually."  
  
"Obvious that I'm a far superior Auror? Yes, I'd have to agree with you."  
  
"Ha! Not likely. You know what I'm talking about. Why don't you stop denying it?"  
  
Harry pushed open the door to the simulated house and carefully stepped inside.   
  
"What ever are you on about, Malfoy?"   
  
"You know," Draco drawled, "I assumed that you'd spent enough time _in the closet_ before you came to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry spun around and took a step toward Draco, jabbing his wand under Draco's chin.   
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Come out of the closet, Potter…or better yet, come _in_ it."  
  
Looking quite confused and more than a bit annoyed, Harry pressed his wand into Draco's jaw. "Quit fucking around, Malfoy. We have a job to do here."  
  
As Harry turned the corner into one of the bedrooms, he heard Draco mutter, "I'd love to give you a _job_."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Didn't say anything."  
  
After thoroughly investigating this room, Harry opened a door in the far corner.   
  
"I don't understand. Are there any obstacles in this course or not?"  
  
Suddenly, Draco was directly behind him. He leaned over Harry's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm about to conquer one of them."  
  
With that, he shoved Harry through the door, followed him and quickly shut the door behind them.  
  
Harry's wand was extinguished, as was Draco's. The room was pitch dark and very small. Before Harry had the chance to re-light his wand, he was being pinned against the wall.  
  
"Give it up, Potter."  
  
"What the fuck is this? You're supposed to attack me? Is this part of the assignment?"  
  
"Bloody hell, Potter! I hope your cock is this thick." Draco pressed his body against the back of Harry's.   
  
Harry gasped loudly at the feeling of something rather hard rubbing against his arse. "Malfoy, what are you doing? What is _that_?"  
  
"You know, if you stopped talking it would make this so much easier."  
  
"Make what easier?"  
  
Draco replied by wrapping his arm around to the front of Harry's body. He cupped Harry's crotch, squeezing just a bit.  
  
"Malfoy! They'll see!"  
  
"Ha! That's where you're wrong. I mentioned that I studied the course last night."  
  
"So?" Harry began to grow hard at Draco's touch.   
  
"I charmed this closet. It's completely out of their range of observation."  
  
"You did what?! They'll still know, Malfoy. They'll come looking for us."  
  
"Why would they do that when we're walking through the course as we speak?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmhmm."   
  
Draco moved his hand up and down slowly. Harry pushed against him.  
  
"That's more like it, Potter. Now, put your wand away. You're not going to need it."  
  
Harry hesitated, worrying that it could be a test or a trap.  
  
"It's not a trick, Potter. I just want to give you what you want."  
  
"Oh? And what do you think that is?'  
  
"Please, you know you want me. It's quite obvious. Not that I can blame you; I am the hottest guy in Auror training."  
  
"Malfoy, this would be so much easier if _you'd_ stop talking."  
  
Draco brought his mouth to Harry's ear again.   
  
"I like to _talk_ , Potter. You'll learn that."   
  
"Well then," Harry took a deep breath and unfastened his trousers, "perhaps I should otherwise occupy your mouth."  
  
"Now, that's what I'm talking about."   
  
Harry turned around to face Draco. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see Draco, but just slightly. Mostly he saw the whites of his eyes and his extremely white teeth. He saw Draco grin. Harry reached out, grabbing the sides of Draco's face and smashed their mouths together a bit harder than he had intended. Draco didn't seem to mind. He shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth immediately, kissing him hard and rough, almost frantically. Harry felt a wave of heat shoot through his body. He rubbed his clothed cock against Draco's, moaning into Draco's mouth.  
  
Draco pushed him back and dropped down to his knees. In seconds, he had Harry trousers and shorts down just enough to free his cock and balls. He gently fondled Harry's balls as he engulfed his cock.   
  
Harry sucked in his breath; his head hit the back of the wall as his cock hit the back of Draco's throat.   
  
"Fucking brilliant," he groaned as Draco continued his oral magic.   
  
He'd only been sucked off by one other person, a girl—and that was some time ago, and it was _nothing_ like this. Draco was obviously experienced. That was clear in the way his tongue pressed against Harry's shaft as he slowly slid his mouth up and down, and in the way his fingers kneaded Harry's sac, applying the perfect amount of pressure.   
  
"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. He hadn't ever felt this good. No longer able to control himself, he gripped Draco's hair with both hands, held his head still, and thrust his hips back and forth fucking Draco's mouth hard and fast.  
  
Draco didn't protest to the assault, on the contrary, he seemed to quite enjoy it, if the pleasurable moans he was making were any indication.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped, digging his fingers into Draco's scalp. He came with such force that Draco gagged slightly. He recovered quickly though, swallowing every last drop of Harry's release.   
  
Harry exhaled a long, satisfied breath and stroked Draco's hair. He realized he'd been a bit rough and was a little embarrassed. Draco nuzzled his cheek against Harry's softening cock, as though it was a treasure. After a few seconds, he stood and kissed Harry quickly.  
  
"Once the door is opened the illusions of us will vanish. Hawthorne's monitor is on a ten second delay; we have that much time to get our arses in the corridor. Got it?"  
  
Harry, although flustered and a bit put off by Draco's ability to immediately 'turn off', fastened his trousers and nodded.  
  
The rest of the course was full of various traps and typical training obstacles. Harry and Draco worked well together and successfully completed the trail with time to spare.  
  
Afterwards, Draco turned to Harry and mouthed the words, _Again. Soon._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat at the bar, waiting for Ron, as per their usual Friday plans.  
  
When Ron arrived, he immediately called to the barkeep, ordering two shots of whiskey. He downed them both before he even sat.  
  
"Was it that bad?" Harry asked.  
  
"That girl is insufferable! It's as though she wants me to fuck up. I mean, we're supposed to be working _together_ , aren't we? We're on the same bloody side." Ron sighed and finally sat down on the stool next to Harry. "So, how did your training with Malfoy go?"   
  
After taking a long drink of his beer to hide his smile, Harry put on a straight face and replied, "Intense."  
  
  



End file.
